eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Derech Hamelech
|year=1989 |semi = -- |semipoints = -- |position=12th |points=50 |previous=Ben Adam |next=Shara Barkhovot }} Derech Hamelech was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1989 in Lausanne performed by Gili Netanel & Galit Burg. The duo brought controversy along with them, as they were considered "too young" to perform albeit there was no age rule until the next contest. It was performed second following Italy and preceding Ireland. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 50 points. Lyrics Hebrew= Boker tlalim hirvuni Ulefanai derech melech Nevel vecheter chibruni leshir ma'alot Od hagigai homim bi Uletifat keren shemesh Chut sar'apai gada ba'achat Ani mabit – susi yafe Hu al gabo oti nose el derech hamelech Derech hamelech Hi li darki hayechida Nevel hamelech Hu shirati Derech hamelech Hi li chalom, hi li chida Nevel hamelech Ahavati hayechida Yom shenolad im shachar (Yom shenolad im shachar) Kemo machzor shebateva Ba vetsomeach ulfeta gove'a bala'at Uvetochi notseret (Uvetochi notseret) Shirat zahav nehederet (Shirat zahav) El hayekum esa az tfila Ani mabit – susi yafe Hu al gabo oti nose el derech hamelech Derech hamelech Hi li darki hayechida Nevel hamelech Hu shirati Derech hamelech Hi li chalom, hi li chida Nevel hamelech Ahavati hayechida Ani mabit – susi yafe Hu al gabo oti nose el derech hamelech (Derech hamelech) Derech hamelech (Hi li darki hayechida) Hi li darki hayechida (Hi li darki) Nevel hamelech (Hu shirati) Hu shirati Derech hamelech (Hi li chalom) Hi li chalom, hi li chida (Hi li chida) Nevel hamelech (Ahavati hayechida) Ahavati hayechida |-| Translation= The morning dew has saturated me And before me lies a king's road A harp and a crown have attached me to a Song of Degrees Still my thoughts confound me And a caress of a ray of sun My train of thought has suddenly been cut off I gaze – my horse is beautiful He carries me on his back to the king's road The king's road Is the only road for me The king's harp Is my song The king's road Is a dream to me, is a riddle to me The king's harp My only love A day that is born with dawn (A day that is born with dawn) Like a cycle in nature Comes and grows and suddenly dies silently And in me is created (And in me is created) A marvelous golden tune (A golden tune) Then shall I carry a prayer to the universe I gaze – my horse is beautiful He carries me on his back to the king's road The king's road Is the only road for me The king's harp Is my song The king's road Is a dream to me, is a riddle to me The king's harp My only love I gaze – my horse is beautiful He carries me on his back to the king's road (The king's road) The king's road (Is the only road for me) Is the only road for me (Is the road for me) The king's harp (Is my song) Is my song The king's road (Is a dream to me) Is a dream to me, is a riddle to me (Is a riddle to me) The king's harp (My only love) My only love Videos Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1989 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Curse of Number Two